


【教父】Mine（桑尼/汤姆，NC17，一发完）

by beautywind



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), 教父 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 聖誕賀文，獻給最帥的大哥跟最人妻的湯姆
Relationships: Sonny Corleone/Tom Hagen
Kudos: 23





	【教父】Mine（桑尼/汤姆，NC17，一发完）

「氣死我了！我說麥可到底在想些什麼？！」

湯姆預料的事情還是發生了，好不容易替父親慶生完，得知寶貝的小兒子還是叛逆的選擇從軍，一向溫和的父親也是面露不悅，父子兩差點吵起來，最後還是湯姆從中協調安撫才算順利結束，但桑尼可沒那麼好說話，他那比最剽悍烈馬還要桀驁不馴的火爆脾氣可不是哄個兩三句就能善罷甘休的，事實上，桑尼沒直接當場掀桌抓著麥可衣領打起來，還不是不想讓父親在大壽之日難過？

湯姆也是被麥可的決定殺得措手不及，雖然不悅但也只是放在心底，畢竟麥可擺明討厭有人干預自己的未來，而他能不能算柯里昂家族的一員，湯姆黑根其實心裡有個底，他知道自己的定位，所以也不是不能理解麥可不高興的點，但這一切都先擺到一邊，他可不希望桑尼氣壞了身子，得想辦法轉移大哥的注意力……

大嫂肯定是不想管的，她在生下最後一個孩子後就拒絕再跟桑尼行房，一方面是因為大哥有很多選擇，不缺她這個；另外一個原因就是大哥那邊的尺寸太過驚人，很多女人其實都吃不消，所以大嫂也樂得不去管大哥外邊的野花野草。

為什麼湯姆那麼清楚呢？因為他也是其中一員。

一開始是從個錯誤開始的，很簡單，那時桑尼喝得太醉了，而一時半刻也找不到什麼女人，苦了離他最近還想替他醒酒的湯姆，男人的身體畢竟不像女人可以自體潤滑，第一次的經驗可以說是非常慘痛，湯姆那兩天站也不是、坐也不是。

但第二次以後，就不能再推託是意外了。

湯姆不知道大哥懷著什麼心思抱他，但他沒有拒絕，原因很簡單，他愛著桑尼，打從心底的愛著，所以桑尼跟他要什麼，就連身體，湯姆都會給他。

所以當桑尼開口要湯姆替他消火的時候，湯姆只是順從的在男人跟前跪下，俐落的解開大哥的褲頭，近距離彈跳出來的兇器讓湯姆感覺包在底褲的小穴怕得縮了一下，他吸了一口氣，張口含住脹紅的頂端，要整根含入是辦不到的，他試過，卻在抵到喉嚨時還有一截露在外頭，桑尼跟他說別勉強，含不進去的用手就好。

所以他記得大哥教過他的，一邊吞吐著男人半截陰莖，另外一半就用手規律的愛撫，桑尼不喜歡被碰到陰囊，所以湯姆很小心的避開，雄性的味道充斥他的嘴裡、鼻腔裡，湯姆皺了皺眉卻沒停下，然後桑尼的大掌落在他的頭上撫摸著，鼓勵他做得很好，就像湯姆做其他事那樣，總能得心應手。

被稱讚了，湯姆的臉微微赧紅，嘴巴似乎也沒那麼酸了，但他知道桑尼並不會因此就滿足的，他一手艱困的脫下自己的褲子，將自己的二指含溼後就想往後探去，然而桑尼驚疑了一聲阻止他。

「你在幹嘛？」桑尼雖然覺得這問題很蠢，但他還是要問。

「呃……讓你能快點進來？」湯姆就像被抓包的孩子一樣有點彆扭，如果桑尼讓這一切無聲的進行，他還不會那麼窘迫，一說出來，面子可就掛不住了。

「湯姆，我的好湯姆，我已經跟你說過了，口水跟精液都是不夠的，你應該不想再被我弄到下不了床，所以別逞強。」桑尼說著便將湯姆牽起後放到床上，他親吻著湯姆的額頭後從床櫃抽出常備的潤滑液，一次就是擠了一大坨到湯姆的體內，桑尼其實一直記得把湯姆弄到流血的第一次，酒醒以後他後悔的不是拉著兄弟上床了，而是一向以床技著稱的他居然讓湯姆留下那麼糟的印象，這麼丟臉的事情不能上演第二次，他以自己的人格擔保。

手指探入的過程很是順利，一開始桑尼想吻湯姆，後者還別過臉去，說什麼他嘴裡還有味道，不想壞了桑尼的興致，大哥哈哈兩聲，固執的吻了上去，覺得他的湯姆真是可愛又體貼，如果湯姆是女的，他肯定娶來當妻子。

但現在這樣也沒什麼不好，湯姆是自己的兄弟，可以陪自己在外打天下的，要是弟弟們都像湯姆懂事就好……桑尼咕噥著還是你最好了，一邊增加探索的手指。

湯姆的臉越來越紅，他知道桑尼在床上的時候，說的話都可以逗得另一方歡欣不已，很容易陷入一種熱戀的錯覺，但也許那都只是曇花一現的溫柔，但湯姆不在乎，他甚至覺得已經比太多人幸運許多，桑尼是他的兄弟、他們相處的時間已經多過他所應得的，還求什麼？

桑尼雖然看似愛滿天下，但他的心只容得下家人，湯姆有幸成為其中一份子，即使只有分得一小塊也好，他已經很滿足了，他不在乎桑尼愛著自己的方式是什麼，畢竟戀人也好、兄弟也罷，這些稱呼最後都是殊途同歸，都是家人。

而他的命，在當年的男孩牽起自己的手往柯里昂家走去的那一刻起，就註定不屬於湯姆黑根的，而是桑尼的。

所以無論桑尼對他做什麼，他都不會有任何怨言，即使是難以忍受的疼痛，他也甘之如飴。

「湯姆、湯姆？你還好吧？」看著臉色有點發白的弟弟，桑尼有些擔憂的停下，太久沒做了，即使不是初夜、即使已經用三指拓寬了，湯姆仍緊得讓他窒礙難行。

湯姆搖搖頭，表示自己能接受的，要桑尼不要顧慮的直接進來吧，畢竟今天做的目的不就是要讓桑尼心情變好嗎？湯姆可不想幫倒忙。

「逞強這種事情就留給我，你跟我裝什麼硬漢。」桑尼沒好氣的這麼說，卻很小心的退出去，耐心的再替弟弟擴張一次，甚至抹了很多潤滑液在自己的硬屌上，就為了讓下次的進入更順利，他不忘在過程中親吻湯姆，一邊套弄對方可憐兮兮的陰莖，半哄半推之下終於整根沒入。

湯姆跟他很多的床伴不同，屬於低聲忍耐型的，桑尼常常覺得如果哪天湯姆被人抓住的話，說不定比佛雷多還耐得住拷問，看似文靜的外表下，有著一縷不亞於他的堅強靈魂，桑尼當初就是看中了這樣的湯姆，才帶著他回家，事實證明他果然沒看走眼。

或許是因為同為男人，叫出來很沒面子？又或者弟弟不習慣像那些女人一樣對自己撒嬌？但無論如何，桑尼都對湯姆的身體瞭若指掌，他知道幹進哪個地方時，對方會抽顫一下、輕咬下唇故作鎮定；碾壓哪個弱點時，湯姆會舒服到雙腿繃緊、腳趾捲曲，真的忍不住時才會輕吐幾個呻吟，這讓桑尼多了點惡趣味，他總想看湯姆能忍到什麼時候，把對方欺負到終於淚眼汪汪求饒時，桑尼膨脹的自尊總是能獲得深深的滿足。

還有一點，就是湯姆從不叫他哥哥，這樣謹守分際的行為卻老讓桑尼覺得湯姆見外，所以他總在床上把湯姆弄得焦躁難耐，插得對方哭得斷斷續續、只能隨著自己的節奏吐出破碎的求饒，他就會握緊湯姆蓄勢待發的前端，無法射精的痛苦會讓湯姆發出更脆弱動人的呻吟，他會喊著、就像現在這樣：「桑尼、桑尼……拜託你、讓我射……」

桑尼卻會毫不留情的繼續抽插，把湯姆的屁股插得又溼又軟、插得汁水四濺，對方就像斷羽的雛鳥悲鳴，直到他吐出正確的稱呼：「哥哥、桑尼哥哥……讓我射、求求你……啊、哈啊……嗚嗯！」

就連康妮都不會這樣軟軟的喊他「桑尼哥哥」，湯姆帶著哭腔一這樣喊他，桑尼就覺得亢奮得要直接射在對方體內了，他鬆開對湯姆的箝制，任憑對方喊叫著高潮，陰莖還在噴濺精液的同時，自己也猛力攫住男人的腰際就是一通亂插，每一下都保證幹到不能再深的地步，湯姆一邊高潮一邊灑精的通紅陰莖隨著他狂暴的舉動甩動著，直到最後一下他重重頂在弟弟的腸子深處，將濃熱的白液全數灌入湯姆體內，對方這時都會無意識掙扎一下，但桑尼會緊緊抓住湯姆的腰不讓他逃，就像大自然界的雄性要確保對方好好懷上自己的種一樣霸道，明知這樣的想法很荒唐，但桑尼才不管，湯姆就是他的。

看著懷中失神喘息的湯姆，桑尼舔了舔下唇覺得遠遠不夠，他明明告訴自己不能讓湯姆太過勞累，然而今天受的氣實在太多了，桑尼覺得做一次哪夠呢？湯姆如果要怪，就怪麥可吧。

隔天，佛雷多要找東西，問不到湯姆，去找桑尼卻只是被敷衍了事。

再隔天，麥可說要給湯姆一些東西，不想跟他講話的桑尼哼了一聲，說會轉交給湯姆。

第三天，爸爸在問湯姆這次受的風寒怎麼那麼厲害，請了個醫生要給湯姆診診，桑尼說怕會傳染爸爸，接下來交給他就好了，父親前腳剛走，桑尼後腳就把醫生送了出去。

最後他回到湯姆房間，詢問弟弟今天情況如何，湯姆還是老樣子，勾起那抹安定人心的笑容：「早跟你說我可以走了，家裡一切可還好？」

「還好、還好，只差沒燒起來了。」桑尼抓了抓臉頰，跟湯姆四眼相對，兩人沉默一陣子後，便同時哈哈笑了出來。

今天是好天氣呢，晚點帶湯姆去街上買點東西吧，桑尼這麼想著。

完

後記：

看完教父1的時候，桑尼一直是我心中的痛啊啊啊（掩面），那樣帥氣火爆的桑尼就這樣沒惹嗚嗚嗚嗚（哭倒

朋友給我看教父1小說湯姆對桑尼的形容，根本就是真愛的形狀啊……「桑尼是他的英雄，他的兄長，他永遠尊敬，不管他變的多殘虐」

**這不是愛，什麼才是愛嗚嗚嗚**

覺得湯姆好人妻喔www教父2桑尼簡直要衝過去海扁麥克一頓時，一直是湯姆勸住他，太爽了～

雖然是聖誕賀文，但想想覺得維多生日以後還有點搞頭，就挪到那天了，希望大家不要介意wwww

還是祝大家聖誕快樂！

By舞飛音


End file.
